La señorita viene conmigo
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: Es una noche cualquiera y Kikunoi Tamao va a la mansión Nakahara a pedirle una cita a... ¿Kyohei?... RanmaruXTamao, KyoheiXSunako, entre otros.


Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfic de este anime/manga, ojalá me haya quedado algo decente

Es un RanmaruXTamao principalmente aunque también hay un poco de las demás parejas

A leer!

Yamato Nadeshijo Shichi Henge no es de mi propidedad, el argumento y los personajes son de Tomoko Hayakawa, yo solo soy feliz con leerlos y hacer fics :3

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era lunes en la noche y una delicada mano se acercó al timbre de las rejas de aquella mansión donde habitaban "los cuatro príncipes de la escuela Mori", se escuchó el clásico sonido y una voz al otro lado del interfon se dejó escuchar

- ¿Diga?- preguntó Yuki quien regularmente se encargaba de atender la puerta

- B-buenas noches, soy Kikunoe- se presentó ella con algo de nerviosismo mientras estrujaba una bolsa en sus manos

- Oh, es la señorita, adelante- respondió el dejándola pasar por la reja, caminó hasta la entrada de la casa donde ya la esperaban con la puerta abierta

- Buenas noches- saludó de nuevo cuando ya estuvo en el umbral

- Por favor pasa, estamos a punto de cenar- le indicó Takenaga abriendo por completo la puerta

- Gracias pero no quisiera importunarles- dijo la rubia un tanto apenada

- No hay problema, ¡Sunako-chan, pon otro lugar en la mesa por favor!- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa y se fue para avisarle a Takano que la cena pronto estaría lista

- ¿A que debemos tu visita?- preguntó el pelinegro indicándole con señas que tomara asiento- Siento decirlo pero Ranmaru no se encuentra... salió- dijo el un poco incómodo ya que sabía que el mujeriego de Ranmaru seguro se había ido por ahí a pasar el rato con una de sus muchas pretendientes y se sentía un poco culpable al ser el el que le dijera eso a su prometida

- Ya veo... pero no importa- respondió ella tratando de no verse afectada- Vengo a ver a Kyohei-san- dijo componiendo una sonrisa

- ¿A mi?- preguntó el rubio un poco sorprendido, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento- ¡Nakahara-sunako, por tu bien espero que hayas hecho camarones fritos!- gritó pero ella ni le hizo caso

- Si, pero preferiría dar los detalles a todos- dijo Tamao

- Esta bien- dijo Takenaga bastante intrigado

- Nooo, otra criatura brillante no- dijo Sunako entrando al comedor mientras se cubría del "brillo" que emanaban todos los presentes, a cada quien le sirvió un poco de ensalada, rollos primavera y pollo agridulce

- ¡Te dije que quería camarones!- protestó Kyohei apartando las zanahorias de su plato

- ¡Esas también me las cobraron, cómelas!- respondió Sunako molesta pero el rubio no le hizo caso así que comenzaron una riña, los demás prosiguieron a ingerir los alimentos mientras platicaban tratando de llevar la conversación hasta el punto de la reunión

- Y... ¿nos vas a decir a que viniste?- preguntó Yuki tratando de ignorar a los que peleaban,

- Es cierto, Kyohei-san por favor toma- dijo Tamao extendiéndole un sobre al mencionado

- ¿Para mi?- dijo el incrédulo, tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido- Una invitación...- dijo mientras leía

- Verán... mi madre insiste en que si Ranmru-sama sale con otras mujeres antes de concretar nuestro compromiso, yo también debo salir con otros chicos y me dijo que invitara a alguno a la fiesta que realizará en mi casa con motivo del aniversario de mis padres- explicó la rubia

- Ohh, ¿y por qué a Kyohei?- preguntó Yuki tratando de alcanzar a leer la invitación desde donde estaba

- Yo no conozco a otros chicos a excepción de ustedes así que me tomé la libertad de invitar a Kyohei-san- respondió Tamao

- Takenaga o Yuki hubieran sido mejores opciones- dijo Kyohei dejando de lado la invitación

- Es que también ellos estan invitados y estoy segura de que querrán llevar a algún acompañante y sé que tal vez Sunako-san no querría ir ya que no le agrada salir mucho- dijo ella haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera un poco rojo porque estaba seguro de que se refería a Noi y Sunako le agradeció internamente ya que se vio librada de ir a una fiesta donde seguro habría muchas personas

- Mmm, no sé, no tengo muchas ganas de ir- dijo el rubio con un gesto de desinterés total

- Estoy dispuesta a pagarte- dijo Tamao sacando su chequera

- ¡Acep... ¡hey, suéltenme!- dijo Kyohei viéndose arrastrado al cuarto adyacente por los otros dos chicos

- ¿Nos disculpan?- dijo Takenaga llevándose a su amigo

- Claro- dijo la rubia asintiendo, notó que se había quedado a solas con Sunako- ¿Como has estado?- preguntó con una sonrisa

- Brillante- respondió la pelinegra cubriéndose el rostro

* * *

- ¿Que les pasa?- preguntó Kyohei acomodándose la ropa

- No puedes aceptar su dinero- sentenció Yuki con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Por qué no?, dijo que estaba dispuesta a pagarme y me hace mucha falta el dinero para la renta- respondió el rubio molesto

- Pero no es correcto además ella vino aquí solo para invitarte cortésmente, lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar- le dijo Takenaga cruzándose de brazos

- Pero el dinero...- dijo Kyohei lamentando mucho que el tuviera razón

- Si lo haces Ranmaru se puede molestar mucho- mencionó Yuki como quien no quiere la cosa

- Aun sigues molesto por el disco de Kiyoharu que te rayó ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro en el mismo tono

- No lo sé- respondió el rubio pensativo

- En ese tipo de fiestas hay comida Gourmet y varios postres- dijo Takenaga

- Además la señorita no es tan encimosa como las demás chicas, no creo que te de problemas- mencionó Yuki señalándola

- Desde que dijeron comida ya me convencieron, bien iré con ella- dijo por ultimo el y salió hacia el comedor para darle su respuesta a Tamao pero no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo iba entrando

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo Ranmaru quitándose el abrigo pero nadie le hizo caso así que fue al comedor ya que supuso que estarían cenando

- Está bien, acepto ir contigo a la fiesta, será divertido- dijo Kyohei tomando asiento junto a ella

- Gracias por escoltarme, estoy muy contenta de que aceptara- respondió Tamao juntando sus manos en su pecho

- ¿Quieres cenar?- preguntó Sunako al ver al pelirrojo parado ahí con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, todos voltearon a verlo, Takenaga y Yuki trataban de contener la risa por la expresión del chico, Kyohei ni le prestó atención y se dispuso a seguir comiendo, Sunako se fue a la cocina por otro plato y cubiertos para el recién llegado y Tamao se quedó con su habitual rostro sin expresión al verlo ahí parado

- Buenas noches Ranmaru-sama- saludó ella

- H-hola Tamao-chi- respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa, se sentó en el lugar mas alejado de la mesa, no queria que notaran que estaba molesto; "¿Yo?, ¿molesto?, que va pero en este momento siento que quiero matar a Kyohei" pensó

- Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa- dijo ella levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, acto seguido le entregó un sobre a Takenaga y otro a Yuki

- De nada, gracias a ti por venir- le dijo el pelinegro quien luego le dio una patada por debajo a Kyohei y le hizo señas a ella y a la puerta

- Ahh, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo el rubio levantándose pesadamente

- Cierto, olvidaba entregarte esto, espero que te gusten- dijo Tamao entregándole la bolsa que llevaba

- Gracias, no tenias por qué- respondió el por pura cortesía pero si fuera de otra chica no lo habría aceptado, dejó la bolsa de lado- ¿Entonces cuando es la fiesta?- preguntó

- El viernes pero ¿me podrías dar tu numero celular para cualquier cosa?- preguntó de vuelta la rubia mientras se encaminaba fuera del comedor

- Claro- respondió el

- Hasta pronto- se despidió y Sunako, Yuki y Takenaga agitaron una mano en señal de decirle adiós

- "Gracias, no tenías por qué"... idiota- murmuró Ranmaru molesto mientras le clavaba con mucho odio el tenedor a su ensalada

- ¿Que pasa Ran-chan?, ¿celoso?- preguntó el pelinegro

- Nah, es solo que... solo que...- dijo el pero no encontraba el motivo de su enojo

- Que amable la señorita al invitarnos a su fiesta ¿no?- dijo Yuki leyendo el sobre que le habían entregado

- A mi no me invitó- dijo Ranmaru reparando en ese detalle y se sintió un poco decepcionado

- Tal vez porque sabe que no irías, quizás pensó que esa noche saldrías con alguna de tus novias- dijo Sunako sin prestarle mucha atención

- ¿Y por que invitó a Kyohei?- preguntó con el ceño funcido

- Creo que su madre le dijo que debería conocer a otros chicos- respondió Takenaga como si no recordara muy bien aunque claro que si se acordaba pero quería ver la reacción de su amigo

- ¿Por que quedarse solo contigo?- dijo Yuki siguiendo el juego

- No eres la unica criatura brillante sobre la tierra- dijo Sunako dando su pesimista opinión

- E-eso es verdad pero... yo...- "soy su prometido y debería ir conmigo" iba a decir pero se iba a escuchar demasiado obvio, además ¿no se suponía que el le iba a dar una respuesta a la chica cuando estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos?, entonces no podía dar un pretexto tan rídiculo como ese... ¿o si podía?- Soy un caballero y no puedo aceptar que una dama como lo es Tamao-chi sea escoltada por un bruto maleducado como Kyohei- dijo con mucha determinación pero los otros tres no le creyeron nada- Además tengo que cuidar a mis gatitas- añadió con un guiño pero ya nadie le prestaba atención y se concentratron en seguir comentando acerca de la fiesta

Takano regresó a los pocos segundos y se dedicó a devorar todo lo que podía bajo la asesina mirada de Ranmaru; la cena terminó y cada quien se retiró a hacer lo suyo, Sunako a encerrarse a su cuarto, Kyohei a bañarse y los otros tres chicos a mirar la tele hasta que se aburriesen

- Mira Ranmaru, en el 7 están pasando ese programa de modelos que tanto te gusta- dijo Yuki al pasar por el canal antes mencionado

- Ahhh si, no tengo ganas de verlo hoy- respondió el pelirrojo con desinterés mientras ojeaba una revista aunque realmente no sabía ni que estaba leyendo, su mente se concentraba en averiguar el por qué Tamao había ido esa ocasión por Kyohei y no por el... ¿acaso ella se había rendido?... "¡Imposible!, ninguna chica ha renunciado a mi y no dejaré que ella sea la primera" pensó y se levantó por inercia

- ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Takenaga extrañado

- Kyohei aun no sale de bañarse- dijo yuki pensando en que el pelirrojo tal vez tenía ganas de ir al baño

- No es eso... bueno... yo...- decía el sin saber como explicar su sobresalto

- Te estás cominedo la cabeza pensando en el porque la señorita invitó a Kyohei y no a ti- respondió Sunako quien pasaba por ahí para dejar un plato sucio que tenía en su cuarto en la cocina y después se puso a lavar los que salieron de la cena

- E-eso precisamente- admitió el pelirrojo pensando en que el negarlo sería una perdida de tiempo

- Pues si lo invitó fue porque tu no le haces mucho caso que digamos- dijo el pelinegro bajando el volumen de la televisión para poder sermonearlo a gusto

- Ella viene muy seguido y estoy seguro que tu nunca te has dignado a visitarla, ¿al menos sabes como es su casa?- dijo Yuki también dispuesto a darle un sermón

- Ehhh...

- ¿Has hablado con ella por más de diez minutos?- preguntó Takenaga poniéndose más serio a cada minuto

- No pero...

- No tienes excusa, si no le prestas atención ella puede decirle a sus padres que deshagan el compromiso- dijo el rubio para picarlo un poco y que admitiera lo que sentía

- ¡Tamao-chi está enamorada de mi, no puede romper nuestro compromiso!- gritó Ranmaru algo molesto

- Eso te lo dijo hace ya varios meses... ¿estás seguro de que ella se sigue sintiendo igual?- preguntó el pelinegro dejando de lado su actitud regañona, ya había sido suficiente martirio para su amigo

- No sé pero ¡eso no me preocupa por el momento, no quiero que ella vaya con el bruto de Kyohei!- gritó el heredero de la familia Mori mientras hacía un puchero

- Ahhh, hubieras empezado por ahí- dijeron los otros dos a coro

- Luego seguirán con sus tontos regaños... chicos... ¿me ayudarían con esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo con un aura maligna rodeándolo

- Depende, ¿qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Yuki con curiosidad

- Ya verán... Sunako-chaaaan~- gritó Ranmaru con voz cantarina, ella sintió en ese momento un escalofrio y deseó que le hubiese gritado para que le preparara un sandwich pero por el tono seguro no sería nada bueno.

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado!

Cuidense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe n.n


End file.
